


Жасмин

by EnokiHatake



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Синдбад пытается поткатывать, настоящее имя Джудара Жасмин don't change my mind, у Джудара была бы большая дружная семья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Синдбад надеется, что и потом ни на что не возразит. На пинки для приличия и из принципа он согласен.
Relationships: Sinbad/Judal | Judar
Kudos: 8





	Жасмин

Система Рух исчезла, Священный Дворец разрушился.

Джудар, который ничего не забыл, смотрит на него сверху вниз и явно думает, как отправить совершенно внезапно приплывшего в холодной реке в одно горное поселеньице тело бывшего короля Синдрии обратно по течению.

— Твоя удача все-таки не от рух зависела, — хмыкает бывший маги — в темном ханьфу, закрывающем практически все тело, и как не жарко? — А жаль.

Он выглядит странно без теней и без окружения темных сияющих птиц. Но все такой же злобный — ойкает Синдбад, не успев увернуться от пинка и даже с каким-то удовольствием отмечая привычную усмешку на юном лице.

— А ты негостеприимен, — поднимается на ноги мужчина, отряхиваясь (совершенно безуспешно).

— А должен был быть? — приподнимает брови Джудар. — Слишком высокого мнения как был о себе, так и остался, — фыркает, подкатывая красные глаза к небу, и брезгливо отходит подальше. — Плыви себе дальше, давай.

Все, кто сражались в Священном Дворце, не потеряли воспоминания, и, если честно, Синдбад так отвык от того, что кто-то его помнит, Синдбад так давно не видел самого Джудара, исчезнувшего после битвы так быстро, словно тот сохранил способность колдовать и телепортироваться на огромные расстояния. И вот он, живой, в странных одеждах, в отдаленном странном месте, куда Синдбад в своих приключениях даже не успел добраться, стоит, опираясь на посох — к ним тяги так и не потерял — и хмурится, когда к нему делают шаг.

— Я оказался здесь случайно. Путешествую, знаешь, — Синдбад ерошит мокрые волосы с неловким смехом — настолько неловким, каким может быть смех при встрече бывшего короля, который посылал к черту могущественное существо, с этим самым могущественным существом, давних врагов, человека, решившего, что неплохо будет контролировать чужие судьбы с тем, кто обломал в подобном желании.

— И даже так не подыхаешь, — говорит себе под нос Джудар, прикрывая веки. Звучит угрожающе, кстати, до мурашек. (Синдбад просто не может читать чужие мысли, в которых растерянность мешается с гневом и восторгом: чёртов глупый король все еще рассчитывает на то, что судьба будет к нему милостива, и она ведь таковой и остается! Бесит, но все еще восхищает. Джудар бы не выбрал невыдающуюся личность королем.)

— Да что-то не хочется. А ты здесь… живешь?

— Это моя родина, — просто пожимает плечами бывший маги. Трясет головой, оборачиваясь на далекий шум — есть что-то ностальгичное в этой пушистой длинной косе, которой он решил не изменять. Есть что-то горькое в такой простоте принятии родины от того, кто все помнит и кто большую часть жизни пробыл в Аль-Сармен, Партевии, Империи Коу, Синдрии, где угодно, но не в ней. Не по своей, конечно, вине, однако… — У меня даже в этом варианте мертвы мать и отец, — жмет плечами.

— О, — обмирает Синдбад. — Я сочувствую, — и ежится под пронзительным взглядом.

— Нечему. Я так их и не узнал. Зато противную бабку и кучу братьев-сестер и других родственников застал, — морщится Джудар. — Они постоянно гоняют меня к реке, проверить на что-нибудь необычное, как знали, что тебя… прибьет течением. И вообще просыпаются с рассветом. Сумасшедшие.

Джудар привык строить высокомерные морды и бесить этим всякого, кто с ним общается, закрываться и ограждаться, однако есть мягкое и нежное в этих жалобах. Вообще в их наличии. Джудар и сам это замечает захлопывает торопливо рот, отводит взгляд и дует щеки. Совершенно очаровательно. Он всегда так делал, но Синдбад не мог как следует оценить подвижность мимики и огроменность этих глаз целую свою жизнь.

Очень романтично было б оценивать сейчас — тем более, что идти ему некуда, — когда понимаешь, что значил весь этот бунт Джудара, и когда есть возможность начать все с начала.

Джудар только сам против, на новый шаг к нему пиная в колено так, что Синдбад искренне боится за то, что оно сломано. О-о-ох… тяжко. Вроде хруста не было. А Джудар снова смотрит сверху вниз, насмешливо-насмешливо, весело-весело — и как-то мягко что ли.

Мягко смотреть на тех, кто перед тобой на коленях, ясно, мелкий тиран.

— Сам ты тиран, — огрызается Джудар, оказывается, услышав все (нечего болтать с самим собой, плохая привычка из путешествий, отучивайся) и раскрасневшись от возмущения и смущения. — Вали давай, плыви дальше, — оборачивается он вновь, прислушиваясь.

— Даже обсохнуть не дашь?

— Все равно тебе плыть, какой смысл?!

— Даже поесть?

— Пей воду и худей, глупый король! Вали!

— Жасмин! — доносится отчетливый девчачий крик, и расстояние от ближайшего спуска через равнину до двух мужчин преодолевается очень и очень быстро маленькой девочкой в более ярких одеждах, она врезается бывшему маги в талию, повисая на тугом поясе и широко улыбается от уха до уха и без одного зуба. — Жасмин, это что, твой друг? А почему он мокрый, как псина?

Пока Джудар торопливо суетится, объясняя, что такие выражения нельзя использовать, да, даже если он сам его использовал, особенно если он использовал, нет, не надо сдавать своего шисюна бабуле, это будет очень больно и неприятно для самого шисюна, Синдбад бесстыже пялится на непривычную сцену.

И прокручивает на языке «Жасмин».  
Какой кошмар, Джудару совсем не идет.  
Но ведь эта девочка так спокойно к нему обращается по этому имени, будто совсем не смущает, что юноша в черном не вяжется с вкусно пахнущим и цветущим белым кустом.

— Жасмин, — произносит Синдбад, пробуя имя, и Джудар вновь краснеет.

Ладно, это очаровательно.

— Если это твой друг, надо его к нашим вести! — канючит девочка. — Ты же совсем нелюдимый, а тут он. Что же, не ценишь его, да? Ты плохой друг, Жасмин! — обвинительно тыкает маленьким пальцем под ребра.

Синдбад очень хочет возразить и одновременно очень не хочет. Статус друга Джудара — Жасмина — очень льстит. Тем более, единственного. Поэтому он решает пойти по какому-нибудь иному пути и говорит:

— Если Жасмин не хочет, я уйду.

— Если Жасмин хочет, ты не уйдешь. И если не хочет, ты не уйдешь, — ворчит Джудар, оттягивая от себя девочку (та бесстыже лезет под вздох братца на мокрого (как псина) Синдбада). — Хоть не ври.

— Я могу реально снова поплыть, — неловко кивает в сторону прозрачной — и невозможно холодной — воды Синдбад. Джудар вздергивает одну бровь. Потом прикладывает ладонь к лицу.

— Тебя не бережет рух. Ты простудишься и умрешь.

— У тебя очень пессимистичное видение мира.

— Пошли, — обрывает его Джудар. — Погреешься. Отдохнешь. Потом пойдешь.

— Или не пойдешь, братец точно не хочет, чтоб ты уходил, — шепчет слишком громко для секрета девочка, и ее слышат все.

Джудар снова алеет и снова ворчит по поводу глупцов и несносных девчонок, но не возражает. И когда Синдбад равняется с ним, и когда зовет Жасмин, тоже не возражает.

Синдбад надеется, что и потом ни на что не возразит. На пинки для приличия и из принципа он согласен.


End file.
